narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Limbo: Border Jail
Deva Path Considering the invisible force and similarities to Shinra Tensei, would it be safe to assume it could be derived from the Deva Path? "I'm a very neat monster." (talk) 15:56, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Directly from the wiki: "The Deva Path (天道, Tendō) grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people." This new technique functions a similar way as Shinra Tensei, but apparently at a larger range and possibly power. --Questionaredude (talk) 16:41, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to wait a week to see if anyone else had any input, so I'll ask again. Using the info as stated directly from the wiki, how is adding the Deva Path speculation if its' main power is to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces? Just like this technique has done with the latter. --Questionaredude (talk) 07:50, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :Honestly. I would have no issue either way. All techniques of the Rinnegan seem to be derived from a specific Path any way.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:29, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Because it's speculation. That's enough reason not to put it in the article. Seelentau 愛議 14:48, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Seriously is Deva Path because this jutsu has a repulsive force. The Deva Path has both attractive and repulsive forces so it makes since to include this jutsu's parent as the Deva Path. They both have repulsive forces. Why can't you believe it from the picture? It already has enough evidence for it to be counted as a deva path jutsu. The tailed beasts were obviously repelled.--Rinneganmaster (talk) 20:57, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Image What image could possibly be used for this? One of the tailed beasts getting punched by nothingness? Or Madara just activating the jutsu on page 12? Norleon (talk) 20:01, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :Why not both of them? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 21:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::True, might work as well! :D ::I am counting on you raw guys out there! :) Norleon (talk) 22:12, December 18, 2013 (UTC) plot hole. madara was unable to summon kurama sealed inside of naruto, but he was able to summon the gedo mazo even though it was was sealed inside of obito, why?--Caseather (talk) 22:30, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :The statue is not a tailed beast. We should not expect it to operate as one.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:50, December 24, 2013 (UTC) I insist on adding Deva Path as the parent jutsu. Is evident is deva because rinbo hengoku repelled the tailed beasts. Deva path has powers of repelling and attracting so it makes sense to add it as the parent jutsu of Rinbo: Hengoku.--Rinneganmaster (talk) 02:44, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :This is pure speculation, even though I'm not hesitant to agree with you. We don't know for sure and therefore it has not to be included as a fact. Seelentau 愛議 21:13, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I don't think k it's pure speculation. The picture clearly depicts the tailed beasts being knocked down and the description of this article uses the word force and mentions repelling the tailed beasts. So it can be concluded Rinbo: Hengoku has a repulsive force. Since it's a rinnegan technique and it repels, it could only mean the parent jutsu is Deva Path since it also has a repulsive force. There is no need for confirmation since the picture of the tailed beasts being repelled gives us enough prove that Rinbo: Hengoku is a Deva Path jutsu that has a repulsive force. Prove also includes visual not only on words.--Rinneganmaster (talk) 21:46, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::It's how things are done at this wikia. Unless something is specifically said, it is speculation until proven otherwise. How much things are handwaved depends on what however. I personally feel in my cold dead bones that Rinbo: Hengoku is a Deva Path technique, but I will probably never push the issue because I doubt it will qualify under the whole "handwaving" bit.--23:26, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I think if enough people feel like it is a Deva Path jutsu then it should be added as one. I get it how you believe is speculation unless stated but the picture clearly depicts it acting as a Deva Path jutsu so I think is all right to add it as one based on visual evidence. I mean you believe it, I believe it, and few other people in the previous discussion believe it too. Since we all believe its Deva then we should put it as the parent jutsu.--Rinneganmaster (talk) 01:35, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Because a counter argument is very simple: It could have been a powerful wind based technique that was based on the eye as like Amaterasu is based on the eye. That is the reason why speculation on "probably" falls flat. :And I feel I must point out again, I do believe it's a Deva Path technique. I just won't fight one way or the other and I am simply providing explanations.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 02:05, January 28, 2014 (UTC) I see you point. Can you add Deva Path(presumed) as the parent jutsu because in Tsunade's article her nature type is lightning(presumed)? Or can you write its considered to be Deva Path in the article until proven otherwise?--Rinneganmaster (talk) 02:13, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Doesn't work that way. If memory serves me correctly Tsunade's article shouldn't have that in the article anyway. And like I said, I don't plan to do anything related to this article.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 02:40, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Still is a rinnegan jutsu and it repels. Also many others think is okay for it to be considered a deva jutsu. Even you believe it.--Rinneganmaster (talk) 07:20, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Translation? Isn't the custom on this wiki to translate kanji that are given readings that match the pronunciation of English words, to the English word? As is the case with Storm Release: Laser Circus? So the article title should be "Limbo: Hengoku". --ScruffyC (talk) 01:57, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :That would make this article be called "Limbo: Limbo". It's getting harder by the week to make of this manga. Omnibender - Talk - 03:48, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Now that we know that this technique actually involves a sort of alternate world ("Rinbo/Limbo"), wouldn't it be more fitting to rename the article Limbo: Hengoku?--BeyondRed (talk) 13:43, April 24, 2014 (UTC) @Seel, I don't get why it's called Rimbo either. We don't call Lee "Ree" after all.--Elveonora (talk) 13:48, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :That's because we have an official Japanese name for his Katakana name, which is Rock Lee. I didn't translate this article's name because it has a mythological background and as far as I know, we don't translate those (Shinra Tensei and all those, for example). But if I'm wrong, just move it to Limbo: Border Jail, because Limbo: Limbo is stupid. • Seelentau 愛議 12:52, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I think there were several reasons why we didn't translate the Deva Path's techniques (Because seriously, Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God, Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation, Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth...) and I think this technique followed suit because it was believed that it was also a Deva Path technique at it's creation. BUT now that we are aware it's not, Limbo: Border Jail is fine.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:01, April 25, 2014 (UTC) evading rinbo anyone care to mention that it can somehow be evaded...just saying...I think it would at least be worth mentioning in a trivia...if not in the article itself...--DARK ZER06 (talk) 09:01, April 17, 2014 (UTC) It as never stated that he dodged the Rinbo:Hengoku but he thought that to himself because it just had no effect on him Riptide240 (talk) 09:14, April 17, 2014 (UTC) I don't know what EXACTLY happened there but the fact that Ur mentioning can be pointed out instead...it blasted 9bijus but Ddn't have any effect on naruto...so I think it's a good idea to mention it...--DARK ZER06 (talk) 09:20, April 17, 2014 (UTC) OK yea I see ur point Riptide240 (talk) 09:22, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Space–Time Ninjutsu Shouldn't this technique be considered a Jikūkan Ninjutsu? Since it deals with other dimensions and all…--JOA20 (talk) 06:27, April 23, 2014 (UTC) : No. It dos literally nothing a Space-Time Ninjutsu is supposed to do. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 06:28, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Considering the religious and mythological roots of the Rinnegan, I'd say this technique is more akin to astral projection. Omnibender - Talk - 20:42, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Sensing Its speculation that Naruto used Kurama's emotion sensing to dodge it, especially when he didn't dodge it when Madara first used it. Its more likely to be because of Sage Mode, because he wasn't in it the first time. Either way, it needs to be taken out. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 06:55, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :^ This. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 06:56, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Agreed. Omnibender - Talk - 20:42, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Stopping Sasuke in mid-air One of the things that's bothering me the most about this arc is how the hell did Madara stop Sasuke in mid-air to stab him. (and possibly not only stopped him physically, but prevented him from using jutsus as well - hence why Sasuke didn't protect himself with Susano'o) I think that Limbo may be the answer: Madara created an afterimage to grab Sasuke and restrain his movements. However, there are two problems: when you look at that helpless Sasuke, it doesn't seem that there is someone holding him, and even thought there was, it wouldn't prevent him from using Susano'o. Still, I don't think Kishimoto will explain that anytime soon. So, what do you guys think? Abe 22:58,4/29/2014 :Not sure if Madara used Limbo there, wasn't he still blind then? Also his back was facing Sasuke--Elveonora (talk) 09:25, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::He had his eye and had even sealed the beasts in the statue. Considering he'd been using the technique in his battle against the beasts, and that it seems to be his go to Rinnegan technique, it's highly likely that it was Limbo. His having his back to Sasuke doesn't mean much.--Soul reaper (talk) 11:06, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :::While I find it likely that it was Limbo, I'm against listing it right now. We still don't know if that could possibly account for Sasuke not defending himself with Susanoo. On Madara having his back turned, I think this is a case similar to Nagato and the Six Paths, he might be able to see through the Rinnegan of his Limbo-self. Omnibender - Talk - 16:30, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::I still hold that the only reasons to not consider that as Limbo are mentioned in my first post, because Madara likely defeated Nidaime with Limbo, and it could've been still active at the moment Sasuke arrived, so the fact that Madara had his back turned to him doesn't mean that much. Abe 00:55,5/1/2014 Dunno if someone will ever read this, but I just noticed this line on Sasuke's article: "Sasuke summoned a hawk to go after Madara, but was halted by Hashirama, who offered him a technique that would be able to bind Madara even his own senjutsu chakra." In other words, Hashirama set up a justu onto Sasuke which would make Madara paralyzed when his (stolen) Senjutsu chakra interacted with Sasuke. However, Sasuke was unable to make a surprise move, so Madara managed to use the very same technique Hashirama gave to him before it could be activated by Sasuke's body. Abe 22:50,2/23/2015 Rinbo: Kawarimi Shouldn't we create a page or at least mention it, that madara could use a Rinbo:Kawarimi? because he used a replacement with his shadow-self in the Limbo. Gerisama (talk) 15:20, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :No need for that since it was already mentioned in the slide show of this jutsu. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 16:04, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::I think he was talking about the fact that Madara could make it so that only his "ghost" would be struck by Naruto and Sasuke's attack despite his true body being in the same place.--JOA20 (talk) 16:53, May 3, 2014 (UTC) yeah, i was talking about that case Gerisama (talk) 17:35, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Body Replacement can be done with pretty much everything. Mentioning in this article is enough. Omnibender - Talk - 19:41, May 3, 2014 (UTC) 5 shadows? shouldn't we say 5 shadows? one of them was sealed by naruto.--AsianInvasion711 (talk) 04:31, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Classification I couldn't help but notice that madara used this just when he was in sage mode when he absorbed hashirama's senjutsu chakra...so shouldn't it be also classified as senjutsu? --DARK ZER06 (talk) 13:20, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :No, what kind of reasoning is that? We weren't told it requires Senjutsu--Elveonora (talk) 13:53, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I know we weren't told but if I remember good enough, madara has used this jutsu 1 or 2 times when he was in that mode & and 2 or 3 time when he was in six paths sage mode...he could've used this jutsu a million times when he was reincarnated when had BOTH his rinnegan but he didn't...also we have never seen nagato use it...a person that has demonstrated ALMOST all of rinnegan's jutsus...so my reasoning is based on these facts... --DARK ZER06 (talk) 15:00, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :His power was limited while reincarnated, and he used it the very instant he reclaimed one of his eyes. It wasn't a case of Senjutsu + Rinnegan = Limbo, it was just convenient timing, nothing more. --Atrix471 (talk) 23:19, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Switching Places Madara switched places with his shadow right before the sealing was completed so would it be fine to put it in cause I'm having a reverting war with someone.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 01:23, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, that. Hm, I think he created the shadow where he stood and immediately jumped or so. It's a difficult scene. • Seelentau 愛 議 01:33, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :: Yeah, "That". So you're either lazy, blind or both since you apparently didn't look at the pages carefully and I said the chapter and it was a mere 17 pages and you said you did look at that chapter saying and I quote "I did. Go to the talk page pls ;)". Secondly we saw it happened to Madara, and the next second it was nothing: The shadow.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 04:46, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :::That sounded rude so I'll rephrase it. Next time, look and analyze carefully, especially when you are capable of finding on your own. I gave you the chapter name at the very start and you could have found the page in less than a minute if you had looked instead of asking me for the page. That wasn't very efficient of you. On top of which, you apparently didn't even bother to look.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 04:56, November 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::I actually looked at the chapter, but I assumed you - like many others - confused the Madaras earlier in the chapter, when Sasuke sees the clone. I'd still don't say that he actually switched places, since the clone was at the same place Madara was, wasn't it? • Seelentau 愛 議 05:02, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :::: I made that mistake way back when I made the incorrect edit of the damage of the shadow being transferred to the user but I did learn from it.In the manga, the panels that depict detecting the shadow is black. When we saw Madara the panels were white. We saw Madara and the next second we saw nothing in the white panels (the shadow).Cloudtheavenger (talk) 05:43, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Rinbo and Limbo Did "Rinbo" come from the English word "Limbo" or was it sheer coincidence they sound exactly alike?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 22:37, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :No. If you look carefully on the infobox for this page, "Rinbo" is simply the rōmaji for "輪墓", while "Limbo" is the English term for it. 22:54, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't know much about Japanese. It could have been possible to have Kanji with Katakana. Sorry for late reply.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 06:21, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, the reading for 輪墓 is in Katakana (リンボ), meaning that it was just given kanji that sound like the English word. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:22, January 23, 2016 (UTC)